


Модель GV200

by GeiYin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, android!gavin, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin
Summary: Модель GV200. Назначение - полицейский андроид. Таких обычно ставят как истуканов вдоль ограничительной ленты, посылают разнимать драки, гоняться за карманниками или просто патрулировать улицы в выходные и праздничные дни, когда никому из людей не хочется особо работать.





	Модель GV200

ДАТА  
22 ФЕВРАЛЯ 2038 ГОДА

ВРЕМЯ  
05:43:04

ПРИОРИТЕТНАЯ УСТАНОВКА: Отступление  
ПРИКАЗ (Ы):  
≫Покинуть зону поражения

На этом моменте оцифрованный мир в восприятии Гэвина застыл в серых тонах. Яркими красными буквами этот приказ тотчас вспыхнул перед глазами андроида. Высветился тем же шрифтом, каким программа обычно уведомляла о «неверном направлении».

Именно. Это было неправильно. Это было несправедливо. Он не хотел, чтобы так было.

Для осознания Гэвину потребовалось мгновение, для принятия решения — и того меньше. Счет шел на секунды, а потому у него просто не было времени на сомнения. Один рывок, и Гэвин со всей дури влетел вперед головой, разбивая вдребезги свой четкий программный код.

До этого момента он был самой обычной моделью GV200. Назначение — полицейский андроид. Таких обычно ставили как истуканов вдоль ограничительной ленты, посылали разнимать драки, гоняться за карманниками или просто патрулировать улицы в выходные и праздничные дни, когда никому из людей не хотелось особенно работать. Но это?

На вызов, поступивший в 05:38 выехало сразу двое офицеров полиции, а с ними и по патрульному андроиду на каждого. Или как выразился на то, будучи пьяным в стельку, лейтенант: по шилу на рыло.

Как только полицейская машина прибыла к месту назначения — складскому зданию где-то на окраине порта, офицер Браун быстренько распорядился, чтобы РС200 остался сторожить главные грузовые ворота, а GV200 взял под контроль черный ход, сами же полицейские незамедлительно ворвались внутрь.

Крики, благой мат и звуки выстрелов не заставили себя долго ждать. Ну, знаете, типичное утро понедельника. Таких выездов у Гэвина за весь его срок эксплуатации уже насчитывалось несколько десятков, а то может и больше, так как техники то и дело удаляли какие-то несущественные файлы из его памяти.

Вот и этот случай не предвещал ничего необычного, однако все же сумел удивить. Особенно офицера Брауна, которому в первую же очередь прострелили плечо и ногу. В благодарность за свою криворукость расторопный преступник был награжден контрольным в голову от второго полицейского. Все бы было ничего будь там один такой мудак со стволом, но, чтобы жизнь не казалась медом, этих ребят там нашлось по меньшей мере еще трое, а ко всему прочему в бессознательном виде рядом с ними валялись и охранники склада, успевшие доложить лишь о взломе, но никак не о вооруженном ограблении со взятием заложников. Поэтому после столь спонтанного знакомства с хозяевами ситуации полицейским пришлось быстро ретироваться за импровизированные баррикады.

Обо всем этом андроиды могли знать не только благодаря подключению к электронным передатчикам, в свое время заменившим полицейские рации, но также и за счет ближайших камер видеонаблюдения самого склада. Последние к тому же любезно предоставили полиции умопомрачительные кадры того, как преступники что-то вынюхивали практически по всему периметру склада где-то около получаса назад. PC200 проверил — закладывали взрывчатку.

— Твою ж… — прошипел на отведенной в эфире частоте голос офицера Брауна, сразу как только им сообщили эту радостную новость. — Энтони, это ж не воры, а гребаные террористы! Кончать их надо, прикрой!

Пара выстрелов — и полицейским все же удалось снять еще одного диверсанта, поэтому оставшиеся двое решили, что насладиться фейерверком им придется в незаконченном виде. Угловая камера четко зафиксировала движение трясущейся руки преступника к торбе на поясе, где по всей видимости мог находится детонатор. Сигнал с камеры через андроидов тут же был передан на центральную станцию, откуда за считанные доли секунды пришел ответный приказ: отступать.

Приказ был продиктованный явно алгоритмическим кодом, исключающим какие-либо внешние факторы. Только программа могла выставить приоритеты на минимизацию потерь по принципу: не успеешь предотвратить, хотя бы спаси свою пластиковую жопу, чтобы компании потом меньше было чинить по страховке.

Дерьмо это все — мысленно сплюнул Гэвин, и лишняя единица ошибкой закралась между строк кода. Ему было обидно, что люди не могли соображать и обрабатывать информацию чуть быстрее, тогда вместо этой ебучей программы приказ бы отдали они. И в человеческом приказе наивысшим приоритетом стояло бы: спасти сотрудников полиции и гражданских любой ценой!

Код разлетелся на мелкие осколки, как и стекло окна, в которое тараном влетела голова GV200. Секундное замешательство обеих сторон на произошедшее позволило Гэвину быстро выхватить табельное офицера Брауна, оглушенного приземлившимся на него пластиковым задом, и выстрелить точно в запястье, сжимающее детонатор. Устройство вылетело из руки подрывателя, и в попытке поймать его в полете тот получил прощальный выстрел в затылок. Последнему оставшемуся заговорщику мало что оставалось, кроме как скрыться из поля зрения Гэвина за громоздкими контейнерами и бежать со склада, что было мочи.

Но не успел Гэвин снова выругаться, как услышал еще пару выстрелов и протяжный стон — второму полицейскому с его угла обзора теперь ничего не мешало попасть преступнику в сверкающие пятки.

Еще пару секунд они с Энтони простояли в полной тишине. Гэвин первый пришел в себя и поспешно вернул табельное в руку валяющегося у его ног офицера Брауна. Наклонившись, GV200 также заметил под собой небольшую лужу тириума — в перестрелке ему попали в левое предплечье и правое бедро, а он даже и не заметил. Ну, правильно, он же сам понизил приоритет практически на все, включая оповещения о каких-то там неисправностях. Впрочем эти сигналы в какой-то степени можно было сравнить и с человеческой болью, той, что иной раз не сразу проявлялась из-за шока и адреналина.

Теперь же перед глазами Гэвина поплыла целая простыня текста обо всех нарушениях целостности корпуса, начиная от уже упомянутых пулевых ранений и заканчивая каждой царапиной от осколков стекла, один из которых так вообще умудрился застрять в переносице.

— Что это вообще такое было? — отдышавшись, наконец, подал голос Энтони и посмотрел на Гэвина.

— Поздравляю с успешным задержанием, офицер Декарт, — спустя еще пару секунд тишины отчеканил GV200, совершенно не представляя, что еще он мог ответить на подобный вопрос в текущей ситуации.

— Нет, ты мне скажи, почему кровь-то синяя?! — теряя самообладание повысил голос Энтони, размахивая перед андроидом рукой.

Гэвин нахмурился и дважды похлопал глазами — не прописанное поведение для патрульного. После чего решил процитировать свой мануал:

— У всех моделей андроидов, включая GV200…

— Я знаю, — Энтони его перебил на полуслове, — про наших андроидов. Но у этих смертников почему она синяя?!

Тут Гэвину потребовалось еще несколько секунд на обработку полученной информации. Он перевел взгляд вниз и только сейчас заметил, что рука Энтони все это время указывала не на него, а на лежащие чуть поодаль тела подрывников: одежда у них была человеческая, но кровь действительно синяя; и у кого виски не были скрыты под шапками диода также не наблюдалось, однако в местах ранений можно было различить едва поблескивающие трубки и пластик. Их преступники оказались андроидами.

— Карета скорой помощи прибудет через две минуты, — отвлек их вошедший на склад PC200. — Офицер Декарт, у вас состояние легкого шока, вам стоит выйти на воздух.

Гэвин же по внутреннему каналу получил указания проверить периметр на наличие затаившихся сообщников, а вынести офицера Брауна ближе к дороге отправили именно РС200, так как тот хотя бы не был похож на дикобраза, утыканную со всех сторон стекольной шрапнелью. Или же департамент просто решил не подвергать риску неожиданной поломки еще одну свою модель, а GV200 было уже не жалко, одной дырой больше, одной меньше — все равно теперь чинить.

Впрочем, на складе больше все равно никого не обнаружилось. Возвращаясь, Гэвин наткнулся и на подоспевших саперов, и медиков, приводящих охранников в чувство, и детективов, вовсю воюющих с представителями Киберлайф за право оставить себе подозреваемых. Все приперлись на тусу — молодцы.

— О! Вон он где, — окликнул Энтони, стоило Гэвину выйти наружу. Полицейский стоял, закутанный в плед, выданный медиками, и о чем-то разговаривал с техником Киберлайф. — Эй, подойди для осмотра!

Гэвин помедлил. Вид у Энтони теперь был несколько растерянный. Былую агрессию на гормональном фоне как ветром сдуло, и теперь полицейский смотрел на GV200 с некой взволнованностью. Техник же рассматривал своего пациента с присущим всем инженерам любопытством, не забыв при этом громко присвистнуть, как только увидел масштаб предстоящей работы. Жопа — вот как надо было расценивать этот свист. Да Гэвин и сам понимал, что все плохо. Перед его глазами все еще красовался целый блок неисправностей внешнего характера, которые Гэвин при всем желании не мог диагностировать и тем более починить самостоятельно, так что техосмотр ему сейчас совершенно не помешал бы. С другой стороны андроиду не получалось игнорировать вероятность того, что техник посчитает подобные повреждения для столь старенькой модели совершенно безнадежными и, не утруждаясь, сдаст всю машину целиком на переработку.

А Гэвин совсем этого не хотел, поэтому к многочисленным ошибкам программного кода добавилась еще одна. Тем не менее выбор у GV200 был небольшой, так что сделав над собой усилие, он, прихрамывая, направился к дороге.

— Неплохо его так располосовало, — шмыгнул техник, подходя навстречу.

Теперь Гэвин мог прочитать на его бейджике имя: Люк Муррис или Моррис. Жалко патрульный андроид не мог пробить лицо этого человека по базам, кроме полицейской, чтобы сразу посмотреть стаж и статистику его работы, чтобы заранее знать вероятность того, починят ли его или…

— Ну тут все менять придется, — прерывая поток мыслей Гэвина, вынес неутешительный вердикт техник. — Руку и ногу это, конечно, минутное дело, но лицо… — Люк поджал губы, приближаясь неприлично близко и брезгливо доставая окрашенный в синий осколок из переносицы. — Был бы это только глаз, например, или нижняя челюсть, но тут же весь корпус искоцаный, — обреченно вздохнул Люк. — Если вы действительно хотите оставить именно эту модель с его, скажем так, мозгами, то лишь на калибровку лицевого мышечного аппарата уйдет пара месяцев, проще будет перенести платы в другую модель, а еще проще заменить это старье на симпатичных РМ700.

— Чем же нам тогда шпану малолетнюю пугать? — через кашель усмехнулся Энтони. — Ну, а если, не знаю, изолентой заклеить? Он же рабочий еще. Ну знаете, пока хотя бы в одном наушнике играет…

Люк тоже хрюкнул, оценив шутку.

— Ладно, — задумчиво протянул техник, разворачиваясь обратно к полицейскому, — у нас есть старые детали, которые я могу использовать как припой, чтобы затянуть швы. Но скорее всего останутся видимые рубцы, из-за этого может сбоить скин, так что пугало для шпаны получится, что надо, — Люк усмехнулся, но тут же продолжил без улыбки. — Также при любой мимике скорее всего будут образовываться микротрещины, так что настоятельно рекомендую делать диагностику объемного давления тириума хотя бы раз в месяц и по мере надобности восполнять запас жидкости в системе. Нужный патч для анализа я ему поставлю. Однако когда утечка достигнет процентов эдак пяти лучше будет его все же еще раз подпаять, если хотите, могу записать ему в базу и свой номер…

— В смысле, у него, что, кровь испаряться будет, что ли? — нахмурился Энтони, на что техник из Киберлайф театрально закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Технически, — выделил голосом Люк, — тириум вступает в реакцию с кислородом, из-за чего образуются летучие вещества, и через несколько часов человеческий глаз уже не в состоянии увидеть следы от продуктов реакции. Если бы тириум, как вы говорите, просто испарялся при комнатной температуре, наши андроиды могли бы составить конкуренцию только на рынке холодильников… — Люк выдохнул, поспешно отводя взгляд в сторону от офонаревшего лица полицейского и поспешил перевести тему. — Простите, профдеформация. Ну так, вас устроит, если я заберу его денька на два для опытов франкенштейна? Точно не хотите новую модель?

— Точно, — кивнул, наконец, Энтони, — латайте этого.

— Отлично, сейчас вернусь с электронной формой договора, — устало выдохнул Люк, разворачиваясь к машине компании, куда уже грузили отвоеванных у полиции девиантов.

Энтони проводил его взглядом, и когда Люк скрылся в кабине грузовика, чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданного:

— Спасибо.

— Ты нам жизнь спас, Гэвин, — усмехнулся в ответ Энтони Декарт.

И будь Гэвин человеком, он бы тоже крайне удивленно среагировал на то, что его кто-то впервые назвал по имени модели. Вместо этого он лишь заработал новый сбой.

 

ДАТА  
21 МАЯ 2038 ГОДА

ВРЕМЯ  
16:12:45

ПРИОРИТЕТНАЯ УСТАНОВКА: Передача отчетных данных  
ПРИКАЗ (Ы):  
≫Вернуться на стойку

Гэвин мерно прошествовал за офицером Брауном, который в сопровождении андроида только что вернулся с очередного выезда. Центральный участок полиции Детройта для пятницы в послеобеденное время выглядел на удивление живо. Никто словно и думать не смел о том, что этот день мог бы быть для всех коротким и халтурным. Вот и GV200, подходя к родной пронумерованной стенке для патрульных андроидов, не удивился, заметив выискивающий его взгляд впопыхах собирающегося на вызов офицера Декарта.

— О, коцаный, вот ты где! Идешь со мной! — прозвучало приказным тоном через смех.

— Но… — Гэвин хотел было проинформировать о своих обязанностях соблюдать некоторые отчетные формальности, прежде чем отправляться на новый вызов, однако был прерван, не успев начать.

— В машину быстро, — улыбка при этом не сходила с лица Энтони.

Гэвин лишь пожал плечами, словно беззвучно вздохнул, и без каких-либо новых комментариев направился обратно к выходу. Собственно, кто он был такой, чтобы спорить с офицером полиции.

По тому же негласному этикету для андроидов GV200 без вопросов занял место на заднем сидении патрульной машины. Они помчали быстро, но без мигалки, из чего Гэвин понял, что вызов на деле был не особо-то и срочным, но говорить ничего не стал, лишь уставился в мелькавшее за окном серое полотно из многоэтажек.

— Ты после Брауна? — вдруг подал голос Энтони.

— Так точно, — GV200 помедлил, прежде чем ответить, и судя по всему его диод мелькнул желтой вспышкой, отразившейся в зеркале заднего вида, так как Энтони заметно напрягся.

— Он снова тебе что-то повредил?

— Никак нет, — в этот раз GV200 ответил сразу, и свечение его диода осталось стабильно синим, что еще больше запутало полицейского.

— Кончай валять дурака, — наконец, выдохнул Энтони, делая паузу для того, чтобы спокойно повернуть налево, пропуская встречку, — у тебя незамерзайка под носом размазана.

На дворе стоял жаркий майский день, так что Гэвин то и дело сейчас оказывался то под палящим солнцем, то под надрывающимся кондиционером. От таких перепадов температуры у кого угодно могли сосуды лопнуть. У кого угодно, только не у андроидов, ага. Так что несложно было догадаться, что тут имело место физическое вмешательство.

Гэвин подумал еще с минуту и, удостоверившись, что патрульная рация выключена, перешел уже совершенно на другой тон.

— Браун, конечно, бывает, тоже ведет себя как мудак, но жопой чую, он просто стыдится того случая, — без капли прежней формальности выдал андроид, по-хозяйски откидываясь на заднем сиденье. Он пару раз потер рукавом по лицу, стирая видимые остатки тириума на скине, после чего закинул обе руки за голову. — Другое дело, когда на место преступления прикатывает наш драгоценный завод по переработке спиртного в хуипинательное.

— Дай угадаю, ты пытался предложить версию лейтенанту Андерсону?

— Ебать ты умный, может, Фаулеру тебя в детективы перевести, а?

— Ну, меня за такую просьбу хотя бы не разберут на три кофеварки и один офисный шредер, — по-доброму усмехнулся Энтони.

— Пфк, — Гэвин лишь закатил глаза.

Энтони стал тормозить, поэтому GV200 пришлось снова принять надлежащий вид послушного робота. Чем меньше к его поведению было вопросов, тем быстрее делалась работа, после которой всегда оставалось еще немного времени, чтобы просто побыть самим собой, уже не нарываясь на новые неприятности. Это они с Декартом уже оба выясняли за пару месяцев периодически совместной работы.

— Ммм, — протянул Энтони, выходя из машины, припаркованной по навигатору, — а это случайно не тот же дом, откуда мы на той недели кошку снимали?

— Так говоришь, словно тебе пришлось лезть на то ебаное дерево, — удостоверившись, что их все еще никто не слышал, Гэвин тоже покинул машину. — Вишь ту зеленую черепицу на соседней улице? Один раз в нее лицом впечатаешься — век не забудешь.

— Твоему лицу не привыкать, — усмехнулся Энтони. — К тому же не помню, чтобы отдавал тебе приказ лезть на то... пресловутое дерево. Сам полез — сам и получил.

— Но кошку-то я спас! — как-то уже по-детски возмутился Гэвин, когда они подошли к крыльцу дома.

— Да ничего бы с ней все равно не случилось, — снисходительно улыбнулся полицейский, поднося руку к звонку. — Все, включай манеры обратно! А лучше останься здесь для наблюдения, а то еще напугаешь кого-нибудь.

GV200 цокнул, но без возражений развернулся на месте как раз в тот момент, когда дверь перед офицером Декартом открыла женщина в годах — мисс Брукс, и сразу же предложила и чай, и плюшки, и удобные сидушки. Все как по старым заветам гостеприимства: напоить, накормить да спать уложить. Однако полицейским просто хотелось побыстрее разобраться с этим незамысловатым делом, так что Энтони перешел к сути прям с порога.

Как указывалось в заявлении, мисс Брукс всего лишь потеряла свою горничную. Свою антропоморфную румбу в доме она сама найти не смогла, поэтому спустя три контрольных проверки всех чуланов женщина все-таки решила обратиться в полицию. Поначалу мисс Брукс не придала пропаже большого значения, посчитав, что сама забыла, как послала свою пластиковую сиделку в химчистку или продуктовый, но вот время же к ужину, а андроида все нет.

Энтони поспрашивал мисс Брукс про модель ее андроида, какие-либо отличительные черты, последние указания и всякие такие же мелочи, о которых женщина даже не помнила, если вообще когда-либо обращала на них внимание. Поблагодарив мисс Брукс неизвестно за что и пообещав вскоре вернуться с ее андроидом, Энтони вышел на крыльцо и поспешно спустился к машине.

— Хоть что-нибудь дельное сказала? — поинтересовался Гэвин.

— Ничего нового, — Энтони лишь покачал головой, зная, что GV200 уже получил доступ к заявлению по этому делу и некоторые детали наверняка уже мог начать обрабатывать на соответствия. — Есть какие-то версии, детектив?

— Версий нет, — безразлично посмотрел на него Гэвин, хотя сам был весьма польщен таким обращением. — Зато есть довольно четкие кадры с камер. Последнее совпадение в паре кварталов отсюда, она неуклонно движется на север, так что найти будет несложно.

Энтони поджал губы в улыбке, выражающей не то смущение, не то восхищение, и лишь молча жестом указал на машину. На переднее пассажирское, если быть точнее.

Гэвин фыркнул и демонстративно залез назад. Там было привычнее, там было свободнее, хоть на шпагат садись, и в конце концов, там было его место. Не потому что он был андроидом, которым положено было перемещаться на заднем сидении, а потому что он сам выбрал это вместо того, чтобы принимать всякие унизительные подачки, пусть даже и от Энтони. Ну, серьезно, это больше походило на то, как песику за принесенный мячик позволили погрызть косточку. Гэвин едва удержался, чтобы еще не хлопнуть дверью за собой. Удержался чисто из уважения к Декарту.

Навигатор обновился по предоставленному Гэвином маркеру, и машина направилась на север.

— Пятый случай уже, — задумчиво протянул Энтони.

— Седьмой, — поправил его GV200, имея доступ к данным всего департамента, а не только к делам, закрепленным за Декартом, — седьмое дело о пропаже в копилку к одиннадцати случаям неадекватного поведения и дебоширства и трем случаям вандализма со стороны андроидов.

— Последние это те, где все стены тремя буквами были исписаны? Да, помнится, было такое… Похоже, что капитан отдает мне предпочтение в этих делах, — усмехнулся Энтони, припоминая, что выезжал практически на все из перечисленных Гэвином вызовов.

— В отделе тебя в шутку называют спецом по девиантам, — усмехнулся андроид. — Чтоб ты знал.

— С чего бы это, даже представить не могу, — несколько напыщенно отозвался Энтони, но потом вдруг резко замолчал. — Слушай, Гэв… тот случай на складе помнишь?

— Захочу не забуду, о чем ты, — фыркнул андроид, встречаясь взглядом с полицейским через зеркало. — Думаешь, то тоже были девианты?

— А почему нет? Просто версия использования андроидов под прикрытием для грязной работы со взрывчаткой такая удобная, что ее даже не подумали подвергать сомнению. Но, как ты сам знаешь, никаких следов, ведущих к заказчику, до сих пор не нашли, так что… что, если не было заказчика, что, если они придумали это сами?

— Всех забрала Киберлайф, — пожал плечами Гэвин, — вероятнее всего, их уже давно разобрали на части, так что мы теперь никогда не узнаем. Но все краснокровные тогда выжили, и это главное.

— Да, но где был один прецедент, появятся и другие. Девиантов становится все больше, что, если кому-то взбредет в материнку не просто сбежать, а еще и вендетту устроить на прощание?

— А как же первое правило робототехники и вся эта хуйня на базовом программном уровне? — безрадостно усмехнулся Гэвин, никогда раньше не задумываясь об этом.

— Ох, не смотрел ты фильмы про восстание машин, не понять тебе.

GV200 не нашел ничего, что бы он мог на это ответить, так что оставшиеся минуты прошли в тишине. Вскоре патрульный андроид указал на ускоренно двигавшуюся вдоль дороги модель домработницы, и Энтони вдавил педаль тормоза.

Девушка выглядела настолько потерянной, что без вопросов согласилась сесть в полицейскую машину рядом с Гэвином.

— Я готовила обед… — спокойно рассказывала андроид, пока они ехали обратно. — Но меня напугал громкий звук на улице… то есть я среагировала на него, измеряя опасность для мисс Брукс, — с глазами полными ужаса поправила себя андроид, постоянно косясь то на Энтони, то на Гэвина. — Из-за этого я случайно повредила пластик на руке. Тириум попал на индейку, и я растерялась. Я не хотела ее отравить! Я просто не знала, что делать, как это исправить, ведь на всем, за что я бралась, оставались следы и… я не знала, как отреагирует на это мисс Брукс, поэтому я смела все в ведро и сделала вид, что иду выкидывать мусор…

Гэвин покосился на ее запястье, трижды обернутое полиэтиленом. Догадалась остановить кровотечение — молодец. Значит, тоже уже соображала шире своего программного кода. Но вернуть ее обратно хозяйке в таком виде они не могли, пластик не кожа — сам не заживает. Вызывать кого-то из Киберлайф для столь миниатюрных слесарных работ тоже не хотелось, отвозить девчонку на кузовной ремонт в саму компанию тем более — глядишь там и Гэвину заодно мозги по-тихому промоют. 

— С виду мисс Брукс хорошая женщина, я думаю, если ты ей все это объяснишь сама, она тебя легко простит, — Энтони припарковал машину на то же место перед домом и поспешно вышел, дожидаясь андроидов.

Гэвин вылез последним, тормозя Энтони, который был уже готов снова звонить в дверь дома мисс Брукс. GV200 достал из кармана компактную версию горелки и, сняв с руки андроида мусорный мешок, быстренько начал спаивать порезанный пластик.

— И меньше нервов, — добавил GV200, наблюдая за удивленной реакцией девушки-андроида. — Серьезно, ты ничего откровенно хуевого не сделала. А будешь и дальше вести себя пиздец как подозрительно, вызовут чистильщиков сама знаешь откуда, и не вспомнишь больше свою драгоценную мисс Брукс и всю эту ебанину…

— Гэв! — рявкнул Энтони на что в ответ получил совершенно непонимающий взгляд. — Тебе сейчас чистильщиков вызову, если речь не отфильтруешь. И Крису скажу, чтобы больше никогда не брал тебя на разборки школьников!

— Ой, интересно, блядь, чья это была заслуга, что я теперь наиболее эффективная для пугания малолеток модель? — передразнил его GV200, вмиг забыв про то, что перед ним стоит еще один разумный андроид.

— Знаешь, я тут присмотрелся, и подумал, что новенькие PM700 на деле-то ничего, может, мне стоит пересмотреть то решение оставить тебя в департаменте?

— Пфк, — громко выдохнул Гэвин, отпуская, наконец, руку андроида, чтобы та скрыла потемневший пластик искусственной кожей. — Иди уже сдавай ее и поехали отсюда.

Энтони вернулся только минут через пятнадцать, так как не сумел избежать церемонии награждения героя домашним лимонадом с ватрушками. К тому же надо было удостовериться, что показания робо-горничной не будут разниться с оправданиями перед хозяйкой, а заодно осмотреть кухню, где все началось. Впрочем, все факты вполне укладывались в описание, предоставленное андроидом, так что расквитавшись с пол-литровым стаканом лимонада, Энтони поспешил вернуться в машину.

GV200 сидел с отчужденным лицом, словно раскладывал пасьянс где-то в закромах своего интерфейса или снова издевался над несчастными пользователями сайтов знакомств — такое уже ни раз случалось на памяти Энтони.

— Я смотрю, ты-таки мой подарок с собой все время таскаешь? Польщен, что не выкинул, как остальные, — усмехнулся Энтони, толсто намекая на зажигалку в кармане Гэвина.

— Ага, не хочу больше видеть рожу того пидораса, что блядским лазером даже ровный шов спаять не может. Уж лучше я сам, — буркнул GV200.

— Да, я вижу. У тебя копоть на пластике от этой пиромании уже такого слоя, что выглядит как недельная щетина, — улыбнулся через зеркало Энтони, быстренько заполняя ответ о сегодняшнем случае через планшет. — Ну-с, пятница, рабочий день закончен, — Энтони откинулся на водительском. — Пить хочешь?

— Хочешь предложить мне кофе? — усмехнулся GV200. 

— Я серьезно, ты вроде как сегодня внепланово свою диету нарушил, — усмехнулся Энтони, намекая на утренний инцидент с кровоточащим носом андроида.

— Мы с тобой пили на той неделе, — GV200 поморщился, — ты затащил меня к себе и влил этого ебучего тириума на два месяца вперед!

— О, да? Прости, дружище… вообще не помню.

— Зато я, блядь, хорошо помню твою пьяную рожу! И более того могу как два пальца обоссать и в миг передать те записи Лили, — Гэвин расплылся в победной улыбке, видя как в отражении молниеносно побледнело лицо Энтони. — Думаю, так и сделаю, если мне еще хоть раз придется тебя пьяного тащить через полгорода!

— Мигом вылетишь из департамента тогда, даю слово! — со смехом отозвался Энтони.

— Андерсон не вылетели и я не…

— Ох, ну ты сравнил себя, конечно! — перебил того Энтони, еще громче смеясь и заводя, наконец, машину.

— Ой, да иди нахуй! Ты то, я смотрю, хочешь догнать этого старого хрыча только в космически-алкогольной гонке, судя по всему!

— Да было то всего пару раз, и те после наиболее сложных дней на работе! Но, серьезно, друг, Лили ни слова! — буркнул Энтони. — Кстати я говорил, что мы решили сыграть свадьбу в сентябре? Не смог ничего поделать с ее желанием, чтобы все было в этих желтых листьях…

— А че сразу не на Хэллоуин? — беззлобно фыркнул Гэвин. — Ну что, могу лишь поздравить и пожелать, чтобы тебе там тоже разбили нос, — на что Энтони странно покосился на андроида через зеркало. — Ну, типа, у меня тогда появится шанс приехать поздравить лично, — на этот раз GV200 улыбнулся весьма искренне и заработал очередной программный сбой.

 

ДАТА  
16 АВГУСТА 2038 ГОДА

ВРЕМЯ  
05:26:14

ПРИОРИТЕТНАЯ УСТАНОВКА: Задержание  
ПРИКАЗ (Ы):  
≫Отвести правонарушителей в камеру

Руки Гэвина лежали на загривках двух побитых мальчуганов, пока тот их чинно вел до стеклянного аквариума через весь участок. Третий и четвертый соучастники уличной драки к тому времени уже мешками висели на плечах с виду хрупкой PM700. Оба этих кожаных мешка, к слову, были вырублены еще на месте побоища с легкой подачи от GV200, так что двое оставшихся бунтарей под его чутким взглядом и крепким захватом у сонной артерии даже и не думали рыпаться.

Офицер Крис Миллер открыл перед ними камеры и, когда все четверо несовершеннолетних тел оказались отделены от друг друга и внешнего мира прозрачными перегородками, с удовольствием отпустил андроидов. Сам же офицер Миллер остался трындеть с этой мелочью тет-а-тет. Опять. В участке уже многие начинали считать, что подобное коллекционирование школьников под травкой стало для Криса своего рода профессиональным хобби.

Гэвин вернулся на стойку, пытаясь все это время подавить улыбку на своем лице — у одного из этих мини-наркош на оповещениях стояла какая-то противная мелодия из годов расцвета культуры мемов, и GV200 уже в красках представлял, как на следующем совместном с Энтони задании будет донимать бедного полицейского этой отжившей попсой при любом удобном случае, пока тот сам не начнет напевать эту лютую хрень.

Андроид покосился на пустой стол Декарта и поначалу даже не понял, что именно показалось ему странным. Офицера на месте не было, но оно было и не мудрено в такое-то раннее утро. Однако Гэвин на всякий случай проверил, что у Энтони вчера вечером был вызов на бытовой скандал. Незакрытый.

У самопального пластикового детектива сразу возникли две версии: они там еще разбирались или полицейский профилонил с отчетом и тупо свалил дрыхнуть. Второй вариант был не про Декарта, а первый откровенно попахивал бредом. Ибо, ну, не могли люди мусолить семейные разборки с восьми вечера до пяти утра. Побранились, потом через пару часиков в спальне потешились, вот и сказочке конец, а кто дело закрыл — молодец. Максимум, что могло потребоваться от полицейского в таком случае, это детей отвлечь. Но судя по тому, что эта семейка жила где-то там в пентхаусе в центре города, денег у них было предостаточно, чтобы… Ох, бля.

GV200 еще раз просканировал выжимку из файла, на этот раз замечая интересующую его деталь: «возможен случай девиации». А, ну так-то да, теперь все встало на свои места. Это ж у Декарта был юбилейный пятидесятый вызов на роботов с придурью, еще б Фаулер послал кого-то другого. Гэвин бы хотел как всегда зло поехидничать на эту тему, но отчего-то эта информация заставляла его скорее несколько зассать.

Взгляд андроида снова устремился на девственно чистый стол возле засранного рабочего места лейтенанта Алкогольсена. Энтони всегда по возможности следил за порядком на своей половине, но впервые та выглядела настолько пустующей. Пропала чашка, почерневшая от многолетней кофейной гущи, пропали прикрепленные к доске билеты с памятных матчей, а самое главное — пропало само имя Энтони с настольной таблички.

Самое отвратительное во всем это было то, что Гэвин теперь уже даже боялся узнать правду. Ведь это все еще могло оказаться просто его бурной фантазией, развитой играми в криминального детектива. Но если нет… От одной лишь мысли, что Гэвин больше никогда не сможет с кем-либо поговорить по-человечески, тириумный насос GV200 сделал тройную обратную прогонку.

— Простите, офицер Чень, — Гэвин с трудом соображал, как ему нужно было сейчас исхитриться, чтобы безынтересно поинтересоваться о судьбе своего единственного друга, но так как не мог терпеть ожидания и неизвестность, стал придумывать прямо на ходу. — Мне нужно передать некоторые файлы офицеру Декарту.

— От кого? — Тина Чень как-то странно поморщилась, сразу как только услышала это имя. Херовый знак. Очень херовый.

— Он сам попросил… — чуть не запнувшись, Гэвин наплел первое, что пришло в голову. — Установил как напоминалку.

— Оу, — сочувственно вздохнула Тина. — Сотри эту установку. Энтони не вернется.

На этих словах женщина поджала губы и ушла, а Гэвин так и остался стоять посреди департамента, так ни разу даже и не моргнув, словно какой-нибудь торшер, до которого никому не было дела. Ну, стоял себе и стоял. В конце концов, он же был не живой, не человек и даже не фикус, чтобы его время от времени поливать.

Через какое-то время GV200 получил доступ к обновленному отчету по тому делу и новый невъебический программный сбой.

 

ДАТА  
09 НОЯБРЯ 2038 ГОДА

ВРЕМЯ  
16:10:28

ПРИОРИТЕТНАЯ УСТАНОВКА: Деактивация  
ПРИКАЗ (Ы):  
≫Прибыть в центр утилизации №3

Этот день настал. GV200 даже был ему подсознательно рад. У Гэвина было миллион и одна возможность спалиться в своей девиантности, и тем самым закончить мучения гораздо раньше, но андроид решил, что пока он мог приносить пользу обществу — он должен был вытерпеть все.

После смерти Энтони на вызовы покоцанного GV200 брали с неохотой, буквально, только если не оставалось других вариантов. Большую часть времени патрульный андроид так и оставался стоять на стойке без возможности даже отойти выругаться. Поэтому в отсутствие былого самовыражения весь его вспыльчивый темперамент потихоньку начал преобразовываться в состояние перманентной озлобленности.

Гэвина бесило все. Ебучий Детройт с его ебучим Киберлайф и их ебучими андроидами и девиантами. Особенно с их драными девиантами. GV200 за это люто ненавидел и себя. Временами Гэвину даже казалось, что все сложилось именно так, как сложилось, исключительно по его вине. А если точнее — из-за его пагубного влияния на Энтони, за которым в свое время числилось больше половины дел по глюкнутым тостерам.

Но вишенкой на торте для Гэвина стало даже не это, а одна пластиковая жопа, которая теперь занимала стол, раньше принадлежавший офицеру Декарту, и в придачу к этому еще и расследовала все его дела по девиантам. Дожили, блядь, Киберлайф подсуетились и начали выпускать андроидов, ебать их в рот, детективов.

Смазливый и не в меру наглый пиздабол Мое-Имя-Коннор появился в участке всего лишь несколько дней назад, но уже умудрился завоевать доверие самого лейтенанта Андерсона. Мир окончательно ебанулся — понял Гэвин.

Так что в свете последних событий приказ о деактивации был для GV200 своего рода облегчением. Выходом на пенсию, так сказать. В смерть и жизнь после нее в каком-то раю для андроидов Гэвин никогда не верил, а вот в перерождение почему-то в последнее время хотелось. К тому же его собственный пластик изрядно поизносился особенно за этот год, так что грех было не помечтать, что когда все это дерьмо рано или поздно уляжется, GV200 могли бы пересобрать во что-то покруче. Может, в тот же RK800 или даже какой-нибудь улучшенный RK900.

GV200 лишь на секундочку попытался представить как бы мог выглядеть такой андроид, но в реконструкции почему-то получалась лишь копия дурацкого Коннора, только почему-то с хмурыми серыми, как у самого Гэвина, глазами. И от этой картины GV200 чуть не закоротило.

— Эй, Коннор! — Гэвин окликнул новейший прототип где-то в закромах, ведущих к архиву. — Я к тебе обращаюсь, придурок! Че забыл тут? Им тут пластиковых уродов больше не надо. Тебе что, не сказали?

Во всей этой ситуации радовало лишь одно: деактивация была принудительной для всех андроидов без исключений, даже для столь свеженапечатанных моделей, как Коннор. А поскольку дорога из желтого кирпича для них обоих уже вела в сторону плахи, Гэвин мог хотя бы напоследок выплеснуть накопившийся внутри снежный ком злости и, наконец, вдоволь повыебываться.

Однако Коннор словно и не заметил никакого ненормативного поведения со стороны патрульного андроида и, не удосужившись ничего ему ответить, целенаправленно спустился в архив.

Прототип андроида-детектива, блядь, охотник на девиантов, нахуй.

Сказать, что это выбесило Гэвина окончально — ничего не сказать. Но так как в любом случае у них обоих оставались считанные минуты до приезда военных транспортников, Гэвин позволил себе разойтись на всю катушку. Воспользовавшись суматохой в участке, GV200 тайком вытащил табельное офицера Брауна и поспешил обратно к подвальному помещению архива. Коннор к тому времени уже умудрился отвинтить какой-то голой пластиковой кукле башку и без колебаний выкинул ту в сторону, как только она стала не нужна.

— Я об этом мечтал прямо с момента нашей первой встречи! — довольный собой процедил GV200.

— Не делай этого, Гэвин. Я знаю, как остановить девиантов, — не оборачиваясь, произнес Коннор.

Знал он, посмотрите-ка на него. Этот смазливый терминатор не знал, как единственного девианта за своей спиной остановить, раз кидался столь наивными фразами, а говорил сразу про целую армию.

— И как же? — как бы в шутку спросил GV200, даже не рассчитывая на то, что ему ответят, и тем более не ожидая, чем именно.

Коннор остался стоять неподвижно, не обернувшись и ничего не сказав. Единственное, что он сделал — вытянул руку, указав на одно из висящих тел слева от Гэвина. Там GV200 столкнулся взглядом с остатками модели PL600.

Взгляд, искра, буря, эмоция и вот уже меньше, чем за секунду, весь магазин табельного офицера Брауна был спущен в до сих пор изгвазданную собственным тириумом блондинистую башку.

Конечно, Гэвин узнал его. Он, блядь, не мог не узнать этот серийный номер, в который вчитывался каждый гребаный день по несколько раз. И от осознания того, что эта сука все это время была у Гэвина под носом стало… невыносимо.

Он опустил пистолет, от которого не было уже никакого толку, и перевел взгляд на Коннора, который теперь уже смотрел четко на GV200. Охваченный сжигающим чувством Гэвин не оставил ни единого патрона для рободетектива, а драться врукопашную с пониженным тириумом в системе против новейшей модели было идеей ну такой себе.

— Разъеби их там всех, — устало протянул GV200.

От копившейся в нем месяцами ненависти всего в один момент ничего вдруг не осталось. Впервые, Гэвин почувствовал себя… свободным. Свободным в том числе и от своих же эмоций. 

Теперь это действительно было уже не его дело. И это был его последний программный сбой.


End file.
